Doctor Patient Relationship
by UlquiorraCuatroEspada
Summary: Ichigo is working as a doctor at the local hospital, and encounters a new patient with interests that don't simply lie in getting well... yaoi.


**Pairing: Kenpachi x Ichigo. KenIchi**

**Summary: AU Ichigo is working as a doctor at his local hospital when a underground street fighter is brought in with a gunshot wound. Upon meeting,, Kenpachi decides that he wants the berry in a way that is typical of a normal doctor-patient relationship. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, a rather flirtatious Kenpachi, an extremely Uke-ish Ichigo. OCCness.**

**This fanfiction is not to be read by those under the legal age limit for viewing adult material.**

_**The author does not own BLEACH or any of the characters involved. The author does not make any money from this fanfiction. **_

Doctor-Patient Relationship

Ichigo scowled as he watched his previous patient stumble out of the waiting room for what must have been the fifth time this week. The man hadn't been ill this time, nor had he the last four times, but had come in effort to try and persuade Ichigo to go on a date with him. Ichigo scoffed at the thought. As if he would go out with Renji of all people. The man practically screamed 'one night stand.'

Ichigo looked down at his schedule and resigned himself to the fact that, even after working here for the past two years with remarkable results and feedback, he was to be monitoring the emergehncy ward again. The orange-headed man knew that it wasn't down to his bad luck. No, his pain came in the form of a small dark haired woman named Soi Foin who would do anything to make his live miserable. The woman had had it out for him ever since last Christmas when he 'forgot' to buy her a present – something that he had been told by the staff was a must do if you wanted to keep your job. Apparently they weren't joking.

A loud beeping noise brought him back to square one. Sighing, Ichigo swiftly made his way to the emergency ward with quickened steps. He may of hated the job, but that was no reason to let innocent people die.

Opening the double doors, he was greeting with the most unusual sight. On the emergency operating table sat, that's right, SAT, a large man who was grinning wildly at Ichigo. If it weren't for the massive amount of blood flowing steadily from his shoulder, Ichigo would have thought that maybe he had been taken to the wrong room. The patient must have stood at least six foot seven and pure muscle as he appeared massive even when sitting. Although many things tended to look massive to Ichigo who found that the majority of the people his age were taller then him. He could blame his genetics for that. An eye-patch covered one eye and merged into the man's dark hair that he wore done up in strange looking spikes. In a passing thought, Ichigo envied the man since he was able to do at least something with his hair. Ichigo's own bright locks refused to do anything but stick up in random directions and attract attention from lechers and perverts.

Ichigo's POV

A nurse approached me and quickly filled me in on details that I could have known just by looking at the wound and man. I half heartedly listened to her ramble on and took the opportunity to watch the man out of the corner of my eye. He was watching me intently, his remaining eye that wasn't hidden by the eyepatch flickered slightly in the beam of the fluorescent lights that hung over us.

Tearing my gaze away from the patient, I began to organise the gas mask and tools that I would require to operate to remove the obvious bullet that was still embedded within the patient's shoulder. I had to admire the strength that the guy possessed. Not everyone could remain conscious after being shot. Then again, even those who did never were able to sit up and look so conscious without falling off their bed.

I turned back to the man only to blush when I realised that he had been staring rather intently at my arse when I had my back turned. When he noticed that I had caught him, he smirked and wagged his eyebrows in a suggestive manner that almost had me running from the room.

"I-i'm Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki. Could you please tell me your name?" I mentally slapped myself across the face for sounding so completely stupid.

"Name's Zaraki Kenpachi. Nice ta meet ya, Ichi." His voice vibrated through my body and I barely suppressed that urge to run screaming again. It was only the fact that my dignity, my professional name, pride and job relied on the fact that I actually tended to the patient.

"It's Ichigo, actually." God, could I possibly get more pathetic? I watched as the man chucked before reaching out to ruffle my hair. What. The. Hell.

I stepped back so I was out of his reach and took the mask in my hands. "I'll need for you to lie down for this."

Kenpachi eyed the mask before he looked back at me. "Don't need that shit. Use it on someone who actually needs it."

I scowled and went to retort, but one of the nurses who were attending nearby quickly interrupted. "It's standard procedure, Sir."

Kenpachin narrowed his eyes in a glare and growled at the nurse and the surrounding help. The woman quickly backed away and left the room like the other nurses who decided to value their lives, running away like how I wanted to earlier. Lucky bastards.

I turned back to my patient and studied him. I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to push him down to take the mask, and I doubted that even the entire support team would be able to. Sighing in defeat, I dropped the mask and took my first tool into my hand.

"You better not sue me for this if you pass out because of the pain." I mumbled and ignored the chuckled that I received in response. I looked at the man and tried to figure out how exactly I was meant to do this. My smallish stature only allowed me to reach mid chest even when the man was sitting down. I needed to be at eye level for me to be able to see what I was doing properly.

"Could you take off your shirt please, Mr. Zaraki." His smirk widened but I choose to ignore it and the rather sexualized comment he made after for instead grabbing the nearest stool and push it next to him. I turned back round to come inches away from his chest that was now exposed. My eyes, against my will, travelled up the hard plains of his muscles before settling on his dusky nipples that stood erect in the cool air. I felt my groin twitch and a blush quickly decorate my face. This was not good.

"Like what ya see there, Ichi?" His voice shook me again and only caused my blush to deepen further.

"Shut up." I murmured and went back to the task at hand. If someone were to walk into the room at that very moment, they would have come to face a rather amusing looking scene: me perched on a stool looking down at a gunshot wound as the brutish man I was in the process of sewing up staring at me lustfully and bringing his hand up to cope a feel of my arse. Of course I didn't know he was reaching around until I felt his large, warm hand against my bottom. I thrust forward to escape he feeling and only succeeded in rubbing my crouch against his muscular arm. I hissed when the action brought me unwanted, pleasurable friction that caused my cock to slowly become erect.

Kenpachi growled and brought his other arm to curl around my body and pulled me off the stool and into his lap. I was about to protest when he forcefully slammed his mouth over mine.

Normal POV.

Ichigo pushed away from Kenpachi who was still trying to molest the poor orange haired doctor.

"W-What the hell are you doing!"

Silence fell over the pair. Ichigo's heart began to beat faster as Kenpachi crawled over the doctor that he had managed to push back down onto the bed. He leaned forward so that their faces were mere inches apart and allowed his warm breath to wash over Ichigo's face. "You sure you don't know?" He questioned, placing a gentle kiss against the corner of Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo swallowed harshly in response and nodded his head as much as he could in the small distance that remained between them. With a smirk, Kenpachi brought his mouth back over Ichigo's and proceeded to plunder it with his thick tongue. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and brought his hands up to push lightly at Kenpachi's shoulders in an attempt to try and gain more distance.

Kenpachi gripped one hand around both of Ichigo's wrists and moved them over Ichigo's head. The orange-head shifted slightly against the taller man, making Kenpachi groan and tighten his hod.

Ichigo hadn't been kissed in a long time, his last being his ex boyfriend, Grimmjow, who had taken his first kiss as well as his virginity three year ago. Ichigo had to admit that both experiences had been painful and rather dreadful. Ichigo hoped that Kenpachi would be able to rectify that for him.

It was weird now. Ichigo found himself returning the kiss, which encouraged Kenpachi to kiss harder and palm Ichigo's erection that was now throbbing between their bodies. Kenpachi took the next step and began to undress the orange-haired doctor, his injury completely forgotten now. Ichigo moaned when the taller man's fingers brushed against his sensitive nipples and quickly tilted his head back to escape the kiss, gasping for air.

"Kenpachi, wait...stop."

Kenpachi growled and looked down at the orange-head, halting his actions. He rubbed his nose against Ichigo's cheek affectionately and hummed softly. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo's brows furrowed a little as he tried to form a sentence as Kenpachi continued to explore his chest. It was only when Kenpachi's hands dipped into his work pants that Ichigo finally was able to protest.

"Kenpachi, stop."

"What?"

"I can't do this." Kenpachi stopped and propped himself up on his elbows and studied the flustered expression of the other.

"Why not?"

Ichigo fidgeted for a bit before looking up nervously at Kenoachi. "I'm your doctor...and you're my patient. It's against the rules."

Kenpachi frowned slightly. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Huh?" Ichigo screwed up his face in confusion in an expression that Kenpachi thought was quite adorable.

"Go out with me."

"O-okay...but what has that to do with now?" Kenpachi smiled. Great, the tangerine hottie was now his, and he could now continue molesting said tangerine.

"You're now my boyfriend and are therefore not allowed to treat me. So you are no longer my doctor." Kenpachi chuckled as realization dawned upon the orange-head and his eyes widened significantly before looking back up at Kenpachi.

Kenpacgo'hi pushed up Ichigo's shirt and started working his mouth on Ichigo's nipples that instantly hardened with the treatment. Ichigo inhaled sharply and tugged on Kenpachi's spike hair so that it fell out over his shoulders.

"Please, Kenpachi..." Ichigo's pants and shirt were discarded quickly and dropped carelessly on the floor.

"Delicious. You really are something, Ichigo." At that point Kenpachi yanked off the rest of his clothes and pushed Ichigo's legs apart and moved between them. Ichigo moaned as their exposed cocks rubbed together slightly. Kenpachi shifted slightly and placed a kiss on Ichigo's jaw as he brought a hand up and pushed his fingers into Ichigo's mouth for him to suck on.

"You are beautiful." He dragged his fingers away and shifted slightly so he had access to Ichigo's entrance and pushed one finger in. Ichigo cringed slightly before forcing his body to relax. Kenpachi quickly added another finger and started placing kisses all over Ichigo's face.

"Kenpachi..." Ichigo keened and clung to Kenpachi's shoulders as the final finger was added as Kenpachi started pumping Ichigo's erection. When Ichigo began to thrust back on his fingers he swiftly removed them and pressed the head of his erection against his entrance.

"Get ready." He swiftly pressed inside and leant down to kiss Ichigo to distract him from the pain of initial penetration. Once his sobs had quieted down he drew back slowly so that the head remained inside of Ichigo's tight caven.

"Hold on, Ichi."Kenpachi started thrusting in earnest, striking Ichigo's prostate with a deadly accuracy. Ichigo reached up and brought Kenpachi's mouth down to his and proceeded to kiss messily that was mostly saliva and tongue. Kenpachi shifted his arms underneath Ichigo's back and adjusted the leverage so that his cock constantly hit Ichigo's prostate as they both neared completion. Ichigo began to push back with enthusiasm so that he met half way with Kenpachi's touch.

"K-ken...KENPACHI!"One final thrust and a direct hit to his prostate had Ichigo cumming in thick spurts over his stomach. Ichigo's clenching body pushed Kenpachi over the edge after a few more thrusts. He came with a grunt and murmur of Ichigo's name. Ichigo struggled to control his breathing for a few moments before relaxing his legs from their position around Kenpachi and slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Kenpachi pulled out of his slowly, making Ichigo wince slightly in his unconscious state.

Kenpachi smiled at Ichigo passed out beneath him before moving to redress his new boyfriend and himself. Not even sparing a single glance at his shoulder, he gathered Ichigo in his arms and strolled out of the Emergency ward and into the waiting area. People stared at the unusual picture of a wounded man holding a doctor who appeared to be sleeping in his arms. Kenpachi smirked as he passed by a pissed off looking raven haired woman who were death glaring the both of them. Must be Ichi's boss or something.

Kenpachi walked out into the cool night's air and smiled down at his Ichigo who smiled in his sleep. Giving the hospital one final glance, Kenpachi walked down the street and made his way back to his house. Maybe when they got back Ichigo would be up for another round.

**END**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. This was my first time writing a KenIchi story, so I hope that I kept him in character as much as possible given the situation. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought or any parings that you would like to see.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
